I love It
by kogalove
Summary: Grimmjow's fraccion Michi is in love with Harribel's fraccion Sung-Sun and he cant help but get turned on when she covers her mouth sorry bad summary.Rated for Michi's mouth


I do not own Bleach just my OC

Info

Name:Michi Haruka

Hair:Blue

Eyes:gold

Crush:Sung-sun

Outfit:White with black outlineing and a wave like pattern on bottom vest that is open showing chest and ends in middel of ribs with black pants.

*Is a arrancar

*Is Grimmjow's fraccion

*his hole is on his lower adamen

*his hollow piece is a rements of a helmet on his head

*he acts just like Grimmjow and very diffrent then Sung-Sun

*Start Story*

Michi yawned as he sat with his feet up on the table with the other fraccions he was boared the only reason he was here was to see Sung-Sun she sat quietly siping tea as Apache fought with Tesra about god knows what Sung-Sun was sitting next to him and he watched from the corner of his eye her put her sleeves in front of her mouth he bit his lip as he thought "Dammit thats so hot,wait why the fuck am I geting turned on dammit lets see Grimmjow in the bath,Aizen, we go."he relexed as the hardness went away he glanced at Mila Rose as she slamed her hands on the table and shouted at the two to stop and the two of fighting fools went quiet he noded at Mila Rose as she sat back jumped on the table and his foot went out and he kicked her legs from under her as she fell he laughed and so did Tesra and they high fived Lilynette yelled at him he covered his ears and said "I'm going to bed Sung-Sun want to join me we can have some real fun."she stood and said "No thank you,but I am going to bed."she fallowed him out.

Michi walked with his arms behind his head with Sung-Sun beside him he broke the silences by saying "You seem diffrent today."most people can never tell what Sung-Sun was feeling or thinking,but Michi had known her awhile and had learned how she felt and Sung-sun never opened up,but for some reason she did to the foul mouthed sighed and said "I feel like something is missing and I cant tell what."Michi dident look at her as he said "Maybe love."Sung-Sun thought of it and said only half meaning it "Maybe."when they got to her room he took her in his arms and crushed her agenst him in a hug she always got from him and he said with his words muffled by her hair "You can always talk to me babe."he noded and they pulled apart and she went into her room.

Michi groaned as someone taped him on the shoulder saying his name he growled out "Fuck."and sat up his hair a big mess that looked like a explosian happened in his face and he rubbed his eyes and said "What."he looked to the side of his bed and saw the sixta espada and he growl out "Shut up kid i'm in charge of you,you dont talk to me that way."Michi mummbled "Whatever."and stood and went to get ready when they both left the room for breackfest they walked down the hallway till they saw Harribel and her fraccions she greeted Michi and Grmmjow yelled at her as they walked ahead of the fraccions Michi looked at Apache and said "Morning bitch."he then looked at Mila Rose and said "Morning dear."then Sung-Sun and said "Morning my love."he smirked and she rolled her eyes and Mila Rose greeted him and Apache yelled "Shut up you cocky bastered!"he ignored her and they walked into the breakfest hall the two espadas were already at the table the four fraccions walked to the table alittle bit away and sat with the other fraccions.

Apache was boasting about her power to Lilynette as they took a break from training all the espadas had given them the day to trian,but they all knew with Michi not alot of training would get done and they were had stoped in the middel of it and acted dumb,or would sit down in the middel of the floor,or just stood there doing only time he did work was when he fought Apache and Lilynette and to inpress pulled Sung-Sun from where she was sitting and into his lap and put his chin on her shoulder and she blushed slightly,but covered it with her sleeve going over her face which made Michi gave Michi a look and grined which Michi looked over when Mila Rose sat next to him he smiled at the dark skin fraccion and said "You look tired."

She noded and said "Apache kept me up with her snoreing."Michi laughed as Apache glared at her fellow reached out and stroked Mila Rose's dark brown hair he felt Sung-Sun shift in his lap and heared a faint hiss from her Michi ignored it and smirked at Mila Rose when he said "You could always spend the night with me not alot of sleeping will get done tho."she rolled her eyes and Michi looked down when he felt his vest being tuged and Sung-Sun pulling on it and she said not meeting his gaze "I thought I was the only one aloud in your perverted dreams of staying the night."Michi chuckled and pated her on the head and said " you are when i'm alone and geting off."he grined and she hissed,but said "Whatever."But Michi knew she wasent mad about it.

She could get so possasive of Michi sometimes really when he flirted with another girl,but Michi was the same way with her,but she got very bad when it came to one of her fellow fraccions and Tesra said "Time to get back to work."Michi fell back and layed there he heared Mila Rose laughing,but he foucesed on the sound of Sung-Sun giggling she was so cute when she did he felt Sung-Sun being lifted off of him and felt a hand grab his leg and throw him across the room he hit the wall across the room with a thud then landed on the ground he growled and looked to see Apache laughing and saying "I'm so strong."then he heared a voice he dident expect Sung-Sun had stood up and got in Apache's face and said in a soft,but deadly tone "Dont you dare touch me or Michi you bitch or i'll kill you even if master Harribel gets mad."everyone was shocked Sung-Sun never cused and would never anger stood and walked over and wraped his arms around the green haired women and pulled her away from the others face who was to shocked and was afraid to speek.

He kept Sung-Sun close to him as he said "Easy girl,Ii'v never seen this side of you its fucking hot,but dont waste your breath I can take care of it myself."he kissed the side of her head and let her go she hissed Mila Rose came over and said "Well lets get back to training I think its best to keep Sung-Sun away from Apache and Michi away from Apache."Tesra and Lilynette they went back to training.

Michi sat on his bed with just a shirt on with Sung-Sun who dident feel like going to her room after training they just talked well Michi ranted and she listened,but Sung-Sun was still happy just to be with covered her mouth with her sleeve and then Michi said "I love it when you do that it gets me so hot."she blushed,but you couldent tell with her sleeve covering Michi reached out and traced the circles on her face with his finger she sighed happily and Michi smiled then he said "Fuck i'm just going to say it before the dumbass comes in -Sun I love you."Sung-Sun was shocked and she dident say anything for awhile then she said "Michi when i'm around you the emptyness i'v been feeling is gone and I think your right I think it is I love you."Michi grined then tackled her and kissed her hard and when he pulled away she said "I should of never told you that it boosts your ego way to much."he grined and leaned close to her and said in her ear "Your fucking the good part about it is now when I get turned on when your covering your mouth you can jack me off under the table."

She rolled her eyes and said "Your such a pervert."he replyed "And you love it."Then he kissed her softly.


End file.
